


What I Want

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 9 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p>
<p>Chris considers what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

"You okay, pard?"

Chris looked up from his seat on the porch, a contemplative look on his face. "What?"

Buck leaned against a post, studying the other man. "Just wondered if you were okay. You looked pretty serious there for a minute."

"Just thinking," Chris answered.

"'Bout what?"

Larabee took a deep breath. "Sometimes, all I want is five minutes of peace and quiet."

Wilmington nodded in understanding. "And the rest of the time?" 

Chris smiled. He motioned toward the yard, where two boys, laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs, were playing a game of tag. "This."

 

~end~


End file.
